Sober Love
by TubbyPandaOwO
Summary: Oh shit! Gamzee is out of sopor slime and Tavros wants to come over! Will Gamzee fight his sober side to protect Tavros, or will he lose it and paint the walls with his blood? Rated M for language, violence, and sexy stuff HoNk!


This wasn't good. Gamzee ran out of sopor slime. This wasn't good at all. Gamzee ran around his hive, looking everywhere. He was hanging out with Tavros yesterday he completely forgot to get more. He wrecked his house, looking in closets. Messing up his horn pile hoping there was hiding. Nothing. His house was completely empty of sopor slime. "Shit" he mumbled. He set his hands on his head; pulling his hair in frustration. He knew what happened when he was sober. The worst thing about him. Being sober. Nobody was safe when he was, not even himself.

He had to hurry fast and find something. The purple blooded troll ran down the hallway into more rooms. Maybe he left some. Yeah. He just…Gamzee stopped moving when he heard a slight chuckle. He turned around, searching the room. No one was here but him. The soft chuckling became louder and colder. No. No this can't be happening, not yet. Gamzee shook his head and continued looking, ignoring the laughing in his head.

"_It's no use….your all out…hehehehe~" _Gamzee kept looking. Not giving the voice any attention. "_Besides…you don't need any…you got me!"_ It started laughing again as Gamzee ignored it. He couldn't take it anymore. He responded to the voice.

"I made sure I wasn't gonna make you motherfucking talk again! Gamzee yelled back at the voice that continued its taunting laughter that filled his head. He felt his body begin to shake furiously. He was losing control of his own body to that beast is trapped inside.

"_What's wrong Gamzee? Haha! Did you fucking miss me!?" _The voice screamed that made Gamzee's ears ring. He stood up, swinging to keep his balance. His vision was blurry and the ringing was nonstop in his ears. Gamzee stumbled back down the empty hallway that seemed to get longer each step he took. _"Why are ignoring me?! You know I'm here!" _ Gamzee reached his bedroom and slammed the door shut, still gripping at his head which was aching. _"IM ALWAYS HERE!" _

Gamzee yelled at the pain building up in his head from the screaming. "Motherfucker! Stop!" he swung his body to the wall, hitting his back and sliding down to the floor. "Leave me alone…" he mumbled over and over. "Leave me...the fuck alone…" The voice laughed at Gamzee's ongoing begging.

"_Hahaha~ Oh, you're so PATHECTIC! Look at you…begging for me stop…when I'm trying to help your worthless ass!" _Gamzee knew it wasn't gonna stop until it got what it wanted. _"Let me help you" _The voice was tempting. It was waiting for a response. There was a long silence as Gamzee just sat there curled up into a ball on the floor. The voice then screamed, _"LET ME MOTHERFUCKING HELP YOU!"_ Gamzee winced at the pain it was giving him.

"You can't help me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gamzee started clawing at the sides of his head where he had been gripping. Purple blood dripped down the side of his face as his nails dug into his scalp and drug all the way down to the sides of his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore.

"_YOU'RE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A HIGHBLOOD!" _That said, drove Gamzee over the edge. He was gone. He was lost in his mind. It was the monsters turn to take control. Gamzee struggled to take back control of his own body. He threw himself around, breaking stuff in his path. Slamming into the walls, breaking horns, and throwing stuff across the room. He grabbed his juggling pin and started smashing things while screaming. He was completely out of control. This was it. This was real. Gamzee has gone completely sober.

For hours he sat alone in his room, taking his purple glistening blood and drawing smiley faces on the walls with the word HONK written in big bloody letters. He suddenly heard his computer go off. Someone was messaging him. With a wicked smile, he approached his computer to see his good old friend Tavros messaging him.

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: gAMZEE aRE yOU,,,uH,,,tHERE?

AT: ,,,gAMZEE?

The highblood stared at the two messages his little friend had sent him. He took his blood tipped fingers and began to type.

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr!

AT: oH,,,hI gAMZEE,,,

TC: WhAt ThE MoThErFuCk DiD YoU WaNt?

AT:,,,I wAS wONDERING iF iT wAS aLRIGHT iF I,,,uH,,cOME oVER?

TC: HONK!

TC: SuRe MoThErFuCkER

TC: HONK!

AT:,,,um,,,oK

AT: aRE yOU,,,uH oK?

TC: NeVeR BeTtEr!

TC: WhY ThE FuCk Do YoU AsK?

AT: yOU sEEM tO bE,,,aCTING wEIRD,,

TC: Im FiNe BrOtHeR

TC: WoRrY AbOuT YoUr OwN DaMn SeLf

TC: :o)

AT: oK,,,

AT: wHAT tIME dO yOU wANT mE tO cOME oVER?

TC: NoW

AT: oH,,,oK

AT: dO I nEED tO bRING aNYTHING oVER?

TC: NopE

TC: JuST YoU

TC: I NeEd SoMeOnE To MoThErFuCkInG CuDdLe WiTh

TC: ShIt GeTs LoNeLY!

AT: uH,,,,oK

AT: sEE yOU iN a,,,um,,10 mINUTES,,,I gUESS

TC: We ArE GoNnA HaVe A MoThErFuCkInG FaNtAsTiC TiMe

TC: I CaN FeEl It

adiosToreador stopped trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

The little tan low blood got up from his computer and headed out the door. His metal legs making a noise every time he took a step. Little did he know, Gamzee wasn't himself at all.

He reached Gamzee's hive and knocked on the door. Even though Gamzee always told him he didn't need to knock, it was a habit Tavros had. A few seconds pasted. No answer. He knocked again. Maybe Gamzee didn't hear him the first time. A minute pasted now, yet still no answer. The door was unlocked, but he didn't want to barge in. After a couple minutes of knocking and waiting, he finally gathered the courage to walk in. It was dark inside. Tavros could barely see anything. Gamzee was probably in his room like always. He shut the door and locked it. Gamzee always forgot to lock his front door. With easy steps, Tavros found his way across the dark room without tripping or stepping on anything. When he reached the hallway he saw that Gamzee had his bedroom door shut too. There was an empty Faygo bottles and empty pie tins scattered all down the hallway. He stepped over them one by one. Tavros heard no noise coming from the bedroom. He heard nothing at all. The house was completely silent. Gamzee knew he was coming over so he couldn't have left without messaging him about it.

Tavros continued to walk down the hallway towards the bedroom when he until he heard a crash come from the room he just left. Tavros turned around, his heart pounding fast by the impact. He squinted in the dark, trying to see if anything was there.

"Uh…Gamzee?" he said. His voice was shaky and quiet. Anything could scare this little troll. He turned around facing the darkness. Maybe something fell. Nobody could get in because he remembered that he locked the door. Before he could repeat Gamzee's name, a hand reached behind him and slapped him on the mouth, muffling any sounds. Tavros's scream was no longer heard as he struggled. "MMNNHH!" was all that could come out of the cracks of the hand.

"Hey there motherfucker…" a voice whispered in Tavros's ear. It sounded like Gamzee, but then again it didn't. His voice was usually calm and soothing, especially whenever he talked to Tavros. But this time it was firm and cold. It scared Tavros as his other arm was pinned to his back. "I've been motherfucking waiting…!" He felt Gamzee lick the back of his neck which sent shivers down his body. He tried to gasp but couldn't, the hand was still covering his mouth, pressing down at a bruising force. He was then pulled back into the bedroom, Gamzee's bedroom.

Once they got it, Tavros had to adjust to the light to be able to see anything. Once he was able to see, he wishes he couldn't. There was blood everywhere on the wall, Gamzee's blood to be exact. Broken glass was on the floor, broken horns. The walls had multiple holes in them. Don't tell me Gamzee is sober? Tavros knew this wasn't good, he had to get out of here before something happened to him, which could be anything. Gamzee lifted his hand off his face, smearing his blood on Tavros lips and turned him around facing him. Tavros gasped in shock as he met Gamzee's gaze. His eyes looked dark and empty. He couldn't move still, Gamzee had his grip on his arms. And he was very strong, being a high blood and all. No way could Tavros take him on. He had a dark smile on his smeared makeup covered face that blended in with his own blood.

"G-Gamzee…" Tavros stuttered out. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Tavros skimmed the room of everything. All across the room was written HONK and smiley faces. He turned back to Gamzee and gulped. "Gamzee…w-what did yo-" before he could finish his sentence, he was thrown onto the bed. Gamzee quickly turned and locked the door. Tavros could hear him snickering to himself. Tavros sat up and started to get off the bed. He stepped on horn by accident and the room was filled with the noise "HONK!" Gamzee snapped his head around as his smile disappeared.

"Where are you going Tavbro?" Gamzee turned the rest of his body facing Tavros who was now frightened. "You weren't thinking you could just all up and leave? Why would you do that?" he stepped closer to the brown blooded troll. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE A BRO!?" Gamzee screamed while laughing at the same time. He picked up his juggling pin and smashed it against a wall, making another hole. Tavros jumped as he heard the wall crack and break. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?! DO YOU NOT LIKE ME?!" he screamed again. Tavros had no idea what to do. He looked around for something to protect him, the only thing he could reach was broken horn's that had been thrown onto the bed. Tavros took the chance. He then began picking them up and throwing them at Gamzee every time he stepped closer.

"S-Stop it! Get away Gamzee..!" The broken horns weren't very helpful, actually made the situation much worse.

"Oh…two can play at this MOTHERFUCKING GAME BRO!" with that being said, Gamzee threw his Juggalo pin at Tavros fast and hard aiming for his neck. Tavros was lucky enough to dodge it as it crashed into the wall behind him, leaving a hole. If he hadn't had dodged that, it would've broke his neck for sure. Chuckling came over Gamzee as he stepped closer to Tavros and pounced at him, pinning the low blood to the bed. Tavros struggled as much as he could, hoping he could get out of Gamzee's grip.

"Gamzee! P-please!...Stop!" Tavros's eyes began to fill with brown chocolate tears as Gamzee smiled down at him.

"I love it when you cry…" Gamzee hissed as he licked the falling tears. "_Stop! Don't hurt him!"_. "Why not? I have this motherfucker pinned down already!" he traced his sharp nails across Tavros's neck. "I COULD SLICE HIS NECK RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TOO!" The screaming made tears fall down from Tavros's eyes even more. This was not Gamzee at all. "_LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_. "Let's have some fun first! You do like this low blood after all. Wouldn't you like to have him?" Tavros had no idea what was going on. Gamzee was talking to no one. Though it seemed that way. _"NO!"_ Tavros felt Gamzee's grip loosen as his eyes changed. "Tavros…" his voice was soft and quiet.

"Gamzee!" Tavros said. "What's going on? What's wrong?" he had so many questions and concerns. For him and Gamzee. "What happe-"

"SHUTUP!" Gamzee screamed. It cut off Tavros's question as he jumped. Gamzee was losing it. "I-im…I'm sorry…Tav…p-please.." his grip tightened again as Tavros struggled to sit up. "YOU ARENT GOING ANYWHERE MOTHERFUCKER!" he screamed in Tavros's face.

"Gamzee what's happening!?" Tavros yelped in terror.

"IM MOTHERFUCKING SOBER BRO!" he laughed. "And you know what that means?" Tavros struggled again. "IT MEANS I GET TO HAVE MOTHERFUCKING FUN WITH MY TAV!" Gamzee ripped Tavros's shirt and pulled it off of the fragile low bloods body. Tavros gasped as Gamzee's nails scrapped against his skin, leaving a mark that started to bleed. With a smile Gamzee leaned down and licked up Tavros's stomach, taking all the blood that was gushing out of the cut.

"S-Stop Gamzee…!" Tavros cried out as he felt the warm wet tongue slid up and down his stomach making his back arched up and his face blush a dark brown. The truth is Tavros has always felt red for Gamzee. But never had the guts to tell him. He had always dreamed of Gamzee doing stuff with him, he has daydreamed about it. But not like this. Not when he is sober, no. Because when Gamzee's sober he doesn't care what he does, who he hurts, what he says. He's just there for the ride.

"Stop?" Gamzee repeated. "Motherfucker, you seem like you love it!" He gripped Tavros's pants and tore them off. He hovered over the small troll and licked his lips slowly, gazing down at the tearful troll beneath him. "Like I motherfucking said…" he started as he leaned down close to Tavros's face. " We are gonna have a motherfucking fantastic time!"

Tavros opened his mouth to say something but Gamzee quickly shoved his tongue in his mouth and kissed Tavros roughly. He bit Tavros's bottom lip hard making it bleed. Tavros yelped at the pain and clenched his hands that were still held down by force. Gamzee searched Tavros's body for something else to bite. He spotted his neck and bit it roughly making Tavros moan yet wince in pain. He let go of Tavros's hands and began to rip off his pants and boxers, throwing them across the room. He dropped his pants, unleashing his buldge that was dripping with purple material. Tavros looked down and saw how big it was. Before he could crawl away, Gamzee grabbed his hips and pulled him down to aim at the right spot. Tavros whined when he was pulled and started whimpering.

"G-Gamzee…p-please…" Tavros cried. Only a smile was on Gamzee's ruined makeup as he watched the low blood in fear. Gamzee put the tip of his buldge on Tavros's nook ready to thrust in, but before he did. He stopped.

"_I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" _Tavros could see how Gamzee was fighting himself. _"MOTHERFUCKER I SAID STOP!" _Gamzee soon came back into control, finally. He looked down at Tavros who was naked on his bed and crying. He had a cut going from his chest to his stomach.

"Shit!" He took his hands off Tavros's hips and looked around for something to cover Tavros.

"Gamzee?" Tavros whimpered afraid of who it was.

"I'm so sorry Tavros…" It was Gamzee. It was the first time Gamzee has actually called him by his name. Tavros watched Gamzee as he pulled up his pants and handed Tavros a blanket to cover up with. Gamzee wouldn't look at Tavros, he kept his eyes wandering everywhere except Tavros. He couldn't bear the sight of him. He couldn't stand to see Tavros crying or in pain. It just made Gamzee feel sick to his stomach. Tavros accepted the blanket, sitting up and covered himself up, wiping tears from his eyes. There was silence in the room. Gamzee stood there motionless as his eyes stared down at the ground that was covered in junk. He couldn't believe what he did. Never have he ever thought of hurting Tavros, he meant so much to him. But now, Tavros probably didn't even want to stay friends. The feeling of losing him struck Gamzee in the chest like a knife. The high blood finally spoke, soft and hurtful; "I'm so sorry…" Tavros looked up at Gamzee who was crying as he kept his stare to the floor, refusing to look at him. Purple tinted tears fell and hit the floor quietly one by one. Tavros has never saw Gamzee show that much emotion. Gamzee always looked like he didn't give a damn about anything. Tavros looked down at the blanket Gamzee gave him and looked back up at the tall troll sobbing.

Tavros stood up from the bed and covered his body in the blanket. Gamzee thought he was leaving until the small trolls arms wrapped around his trembling body. He didn't understand. Why was he hugging him? Gamzee looked down at him, tears flowing down his cheeks mixing with the dried blood left on his face. Tavros looked up and smiled softly at the crying troll in his arms. He stood up on the tip of his toes and pressed his lips against Gamzee's cold lips. The purple-blooded troll eyes went wide as his long time crush kissed him. He didn't kiss back, he just stood there silently, and looking at Tavros's fluttering eyes. His face was covered with a dark blush that reached the tip of his ears. Tavros finally pulled back and managed a smile.

"W-why?" That was all that could come out of Gamzee's mouth as he stood there stiff. Tears dripping from his face, landing on the blanket that was covering Tavros. The little troll kept smiling in response.

"Because…I…love you…" Tavros spoke. More tears started to fill the high bloods eyes as he took Tavros in his arms and hugged him, burying his face in Tavros's shoulder.

"I…hurt you…" Gamzee mumbled as he cried softly. He was afraid. He was deathly afraid on whether or not he would lose control again. Tavros rubbed Gamzee's back gently as he hugged him back.

"That…wasn't you though…I know it wasn't" Tavros brought his hand up to Gamzee's hair and tangled his hand in the dark jungle. He heard Gamzee sniffle as he lifted his head up and looked at Tavros with wet eyes. They looked hurt, worried. "I know it wasn't you.." Tavros repeated, taking Gamzee's face into his hands as he wiped away purple tears with his thumb. It wasn't any use as Gamzee's spilled more tears from his eyes. "Hey…"crying is the opposite of a miracle" remember?" Tavros quoted. It made a small smile form on Gamzee's face as he chuckled lightly.

"Y-yeah…yeah it is…" Gamzee said as he hugged Tavros tightly. His body was warm against his and fit perfectly in his arms. He leaned and pressed his shaking lips to Tavros's, wanting him to kiss him again. He got that wish as Tavros leaned in, putting more pressure between their lips. Gamzee heard Tavros moan quietly once his tongue traced his lips. His smile grew as he continued to kiss the little troll. Tavros clenched Gamzee's shoulders and pulled him forward as he fell back on the bed and dragged Gamzee with him.

"T-Tav…" Gamzee gasped as he pulled back from the kiss. He stared down at the brown-blooded troll that was biting his lower lip and blushing deeply. He looked so beautiful. His eyes big and brown like marbles. Gamzee took his hand and stroked the little troll's face and leaned in, lips barely touching. "I feel so red for you…" he breathed out softly for only Tavros to hear. The smile that Gamzee adored so much appeared on Tavros at the confession.

"M-me uh…too…" With that, Gamzee closed in the gap between them kissing Tavros deeply. The small troll wrapped his arms around Gamzee, pulling him closer to his body. "Uh…Gamzee?" Tavros spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Are we…um…are we…matesprites…?" Gamzee stayed silent at the question. Tavros spoke again; "I mean…uh…I-" He stopped when he saw Gamzee smile.

"Only if you want to be…I'm fine if you want to stay friends" He looked down at the last part, his voice getting quieter as he reached the end of his sentence. Of course he did care if they weren't gonna be matesprites. Being matesprites meant nobody else could touch Tavros. Meaning he could be all Gamzee's; nobody else's. But, if Tavros wanted to stay friends, he couldn't do anything about it.

"I…I want to be matesprites!" Tavros blurted out, his blush turning darker. "I-I want to be…y-yours." He pulled Gamzee closer to him, refusing to let go. "P-please make me yours…"

"Then I guess were matesprites" Gamzee said as he brushed his hand on Tavros's face going down to his neck, admiring his new miracle. "I'll make you mine…to where your no one else's" Gamzee lifted Tavros up and pulled him up more on the bed, and settled himself in-between his legs. "You ready to be motherfucking taken away?" Tavros nodded, blushing and smiling.

"Y-yes…" As he answered, Gamzee pulled off his pants and hovered himself over Tavros. He reached a hand down to Tavros's nook and started teasing it, as he rubbed the slit with one finger. Tavros arched his back as his nook started to become wet again, leaking brown material on the bed sheets. "G-Gamze-ah!" The tip of Gamzee's finger slid in, rubbing all around the entrance. Tiny moans filled the room.

"You're so motherfucking cute Tavros." He pushed his finger in all the way, wanting more moans from his miracle. He got what he wanted as Tavros clawed at the bed sheets and moaned loudly. Tavros's nook was so tight, he could barely fit another finger in but managed to do so with a little trouble.

"Ah! Gam- ah!" Tavros couldn't speak properly as Gamzee pushed his fingers deep in him, stretching his walls in a scissors motion. It burned a little but right when Gamzee curved his finger and hit his spot, Tavros nearly bolted up as he cried out in pleasure. "Gamzeeee!" His claws dug at the bed sheets, ripping holes. His nook sucked in Gamzee's fingers wanting more pleasure. Tavros couldn't take it anymore; "G-Gamzee-ah! P-please!" he begged as Gamzee kept moving his fingers in and out. He finally pulled out, his fingers covered in Tavros's brown substance. He pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, looking at Tavros as he did. Blush covered Tavros's entire face as he watched Gamzee suck on his fingers slowly.

"You taste amazing Tavbabe" Gamzee said as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and smiled; fixing his position. His bulge was leaking, looking for something to release the tension that has been building up. He grabbed Tavros's hips and brought them up, leaning over him. "You ready to make motherfucking miracles Tav?" The low blood nodded, clinging to his new lover as he trembled. Gamzee pushed his buldge in slowly, trying not to hurt his miracle too much. Tavros winced at the pain as his walls stretched. Gamzee was so big. His eyes filled with tears as he clawed at Gamzee's back, making the high blood groan and push in all the way.

"Aaahh!" Tavros cried out, as his insides started to burn.

"I-I'm sorry…T-Tav…Your just so motherfucking t-tight" Gamzee started to thrust in slowly, picking up a rhythm. The burning only lasted a couple of minutes before it made Tavros yelp out in pleasure, wanting Gamzee to keep going.

"Ah! G-Gamzee! Don't sto-ah!" he wrapped his legs around Gamzee waist as he pulled him down even more, and bit his shoulder. Gamzee moaned as he shivered.

"T-Tav! Shiit!" Tavros bit down more and licked the mark. "A-ah! Motherfuck!" he thrusted in more, slamming into Tavros, unable to control his body. Gamzee must have hit something deep into Tavros as a shock of pleasure struck the little troll making him scream.

"Gamzee! O-oh f-fuck!" His claws dug into Gamzee's back as he moaned out in absolute pleasure. "P-please! Ah! Right t-there!" Gamzee thrusted in harder and faster as Tavros claws marked his back, making him moan.

"T-Tav! Motherf-fucking! Ah!" he continued to slam into Tavros, as their skin clapped together every time Gamzee thrusted. Tavros grabbed the base of Gamzee's horns and started rubbing them, his nails scratching against them. "AH! F-fuck!" he leaned down, kissing Tavros roughly as he slammed into him. Tavros rubbed Gamzee's horns firmly and pulled on them, making him go harder. Tavros moaned into the kiss as Gamzee swallowed them up. "D-Damn!...Ah, i-im getting close T-Tav"

"M-me too! A-ah!" Gamzee thrusted in deeper, keeping eye contact with Tavros. "Aaahh! Gamzee!" Tavros screamed as he came, shooting brown genetic material all over both of their stomachs and on the bed. Gamzee shivered and thrusted faster as Tavros's nook tightened around his buldge, pushing him off the edge. Gamzee groaned as he shot inside of Tavros. Purple and brown material mixing together as they leaked out of Tavros. Gamzee collapsed on the little troll, both of them panting.

"That was motherfucking miracles Tav" Gamzee said, breathing going back to normal as he pulled out, making all the genetic material spill all over the bed. He kissed Tavros who was still trying to catch his breath. Gamzee thought Tavros looked quite amazing in purple. He smiled and pulled the limp, exhausted troll in his lap and hugged him. Tavros nuzzled against him and smiled in the warmth of Gamzee's arms.

"yeah it was" Tavros giggled and kissed Gamzee gently.

**Well that's it! :o) I kind of made this because I was sitting on the computer, bored. I didn't have any idea what to put on my other stories chapter so I was sitting there thinking and then this idea popped up and I just typed it out before I forgot it XD So yeah~ Here you go! **


End file.
